


[Podfic] All I See is You

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is having a day, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley makes it better, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), pre-armaggedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Podfic for Hamish McCat's "All I See is You." Recording by Sky Asimaru.Story summary from original:Aziraphale was having a day.Everyone has days like this, even angels. A day when just nothing seems to go right. Especially when that angel had a brand new sternly worded memo about his miracle use and a call to meet with Gabriel to ‘explain himself’.When nothing goes right in Aziraphale's day, there is always one bright spot, in the form of a red-headed demon, to make it better.(Now with GoogleDrive link in addition to Youtube address.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] All I See is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamishMcCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishMcCat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I See Is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055091) by [HamishMcCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishMcCat/pseuds/HamishMcCat). 



This work is uploaded as a podfic on youtube, as well as a shareable link on GoogleDrive, links below: 

Link to Youtube: https://youtu.be/TYFY_SEPsks

[Youtube Hyperlink: All I See is You](https://youtu.be/TYFY_SEPsks)

or  
Link to GoogleDrive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DXsMcAbw26xEs-fEEATgmLtGi0yVT9qw/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: All I See is You](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DXsMcAbw26xEs-fEEATgmLtGi0yVT9qw/view?usp=sharing)

Link to Anchor: https://anchor.fm/sky-asimaru/episodes/All-I-See-is-You-Good-Omens-Podfic-ek4j7a

[Anchor Hyperlink: All I See is You](https://anchor.fm/sky-asimaru/episodes/All-I-See-is-You-Good-Omens-Podfic-ek4j7a)

Link to Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/episode/4YSClChmUrwbkuBKwl40Yi?si=zjuUaAoaRBqpNE1pJcmrJA

[Spotify Hyperlink: All I See is You](https://open.spotify.com/episode/4YSClChmUrwbkuBKwl40Yi?si=zjuUaAoaRBqpNE1pJcmrJA)

Please let me know if you have any questions or difficulty in retrieving the work. This is my first home-recording podfic (I've done audio books before), and I realize it is a little tinny, but I think I've got the hang of it now. I'll do better in the future. Much obliged to kind, constructive criticism and helpful suggestions for improvement. 

Thank you to HamishMcCat for permission to publish this as a podfic, and thank you to you all for listening. I hope you enjoyed it! 

Very Respectfully, 

-SkyAsimaru


End file.
